


Observations and Calculations

by CinderAndAshes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb ans Yasha are only mentioned, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Grooming, Internal Monologue, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, Trent Ikithon exclusively deadnaming Caleb because he's a piece of shit, Trent Ikithon go walk off a cliff challenge, Unreliable Narrator, Warning: Trent Ikithon, can take place at any point post s02e86
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderAndAshes/pseuds/CinderAndAshes
Summary: Trent Ikithon was not a man who was used to being denied. That he knew how to be patient was a a big help with that. Yes, he knew how to play the long game, how to wait and weave his net with which he would, in the end, inevitably catch the object of his desire. That was how it had always been. That was how it always would be. It was one of the big certainties in his life._______________A small glimpse into the musings of Trent Ikithon because that asshole is taking up way too much space in my thoughts ever since he re-entered the picture. Will probably become the first part of a series of semi-related pieces.
Relationships: Trent Ikithon & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Observations and Calculations

Trent Ikithon was not a man who was used to being denied. That he knew how to be patient was a a big help with that. Yes, he knew how to play the long game, how to wait and weave his net with which he would, in the end, inevitably catch the object of his desire. That was how it had always been. That was how it always would be. It was one of the big certainties in his life.  
Once upon a time, he had wanted a young, eager boy with a ridiculously bright mind. He had wanted to shape him, to mold him after his own ideas, to make him into his perfect apprentice who would be willing to offer his vast talent unquestioningly for whatever deed his teacher and master required. And it had looked like he was going to get exactly what he wanted for the longest time. Until the boy had, finally, failed and had required to be carefully disposed of.  
And now, the very same boy had returned into the reach of his grasp. It was only a matter of time until Trent would be able to pluck him and have Bren under his control again. A matter of time and, admittedly, carefully planned and executed behavior. Showing Bren openly that he knew who he was as the first step had almost been as important as the demonstrative disinterest in him immediately afterwards. The boy had always thrived when it had meant he'd be granted some attention and praise. Trent only had to wait now until Bren would crave his attention again. Old habits usually died hard, after all. Trent's interest in the Aasimar, while not feigned, was also vitally important to maintain in front of him. He had to show very openly that Bren was replaceable for him, exchangeable if something worthier of his time came along. The possibility of bandonment had always been an issue to press if Trent wanted him to make an exceptional effort. In his current state, Bren might even be afraid for his barbarian companion and, thus try to divert Trent's attention from her by offering himself up. And wouldn't that be a particularly delicious victory, the irony of having the boy who had tried so hard to not be found return to him voluntarily.  
But he would take him back in whatever way presented itself at the best opportunity, no matter the how. He was just...still unsure about what to do with Bren afterwards. Assure his obedience, of course. And training would have to resume quickly. There was far too much lost time already. He could not imagine Bren learning many useful things in his years without his teacher. At least, nothing that Trent would deem useful and it was Trent's judgement that counted here.  
Really, the best thing would have been to observe Bren during a fight that that little rag-tag group of his would inevitably end up in sooner or later. That way, he could get a general sense of how far his lost pup had actually come. Perhaps an opportunity would arise during this sham of a peace negotiation. And if not, he could always arrange for some attackers. Meticulous planning was, after all, nothing but the patience to achieve one's goals. And Trent Ikithon was very determined to reach this particular one.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I have so many theories, worries and thoughts about Trent Ikithon and his intentions and none of them are good. I'm worrying about my precious hobo wizard so badly and I have to get it out of my system. Hence, this. I'd like to say I hope you enjoyed, but I don't think dealing with Ikithon can be considered pleasant in any circumstances except his violent death.


End file.
